


樱岛

by Ivansher



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope, 坂道上的阿波罗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 毕竟我也差不多。
Relationships: Kawabuchi Sentarou/Nishimi Kaoru, 千太郎/薰
Kudos: 3





	樱岛

“别这样。”

钻进衣服的手被按住，千太郎笑他，“你自己要的。”

薰侧过脸，小声辩解：“谁说要在这里了。”

“这里怎么了？”拇指摩挲他绯红的脸颊，“他们玩儿去了，一时半会儿回不来。”

薰一时语塞。怎么就落到这地步呢？林子里透进初春的阳光，隐约可见教堂的十字架。就不该答应来看他……然后被压在树干上，显然蓄谋已久。

“少爷你加班太多了。”千埋在他颈窝，深吸一口气，“味道都忘了。”

“说什么呢！”薰推他一下，没什么用。千捉了他的手，从耳垂咬到锁骨，留下浅浅的痕迹。薰无处可退，膝盖阵阵发软——

“千！”

“哦，挺有精神嘛。”千按了按，把自己的贴上去一起。

“你……”喉咙干哑，手也被拢住，薰的神色渐渐恍惚。千与他贴着额头，四目相对，黏腻地亲到一块儿。

“哈……”镜片被雾气笼罩，薰从近似窒息的状态里回神，衣衫已经一塌糊涂。千留恋地舔了舔唇瓣，适时收手。欺负过头可不好办。

“下次去你家吧。”结实长臂把人圈进怀里，“不是说买了新琴？”

真正理由绝对不是这个。薰一边腹诽，一边伸手抱回去。

毕竟我也差不多。


End file.
